


[art] Field Trip

by reena_jenkins



Series: Field Trips Are Awesome [6]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Museums, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner and associated art to go with helens78's AWESOME fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/946610">Field Trip</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Field Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946610) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> .....yes, all art was created in PowerPoint. At this point, I'm just digging my heels in and out-stubborning any suggestion of a 'real' graphics program.


End file.
